The Red Thread
by 00.00 AM
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang anak dari pendiri sebuah agen terkenal, Namikaze Minato./ AU, maybe OOC, maybe Typo./ maybe Typo, maybe OOC, AU,/ chap 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Naruto, anak dari seorang ketua sekaligus pendiri agen rahasia terkenal, Namikaze Minato. Agen rahasia itu di beri nama 'Konohagakure'. Tapi karena di lingkungan sekolahnya (kecuali anggota Konohagakure itu sendiri) tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini, akhirnya ia malah disebut sebagai ketua mafia. Ia disebut seperti itu, karena mereka mengetahui kalau Naruto pernah berurusan dengan penjahat kelas dunia.

**Warning** : AU,(maybe) OOC, (maybe) typo

**Pair** : NaruHina

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy it..**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru langit bernama Namikaze Naruto. Sekarang ia berada disebuah kamar hotel yang cukup mewah bersama anak buahnya. Ia sedang ada bisnis dengan seseorang dari luar negeri, yang katanya mengetahui info tentang penjahat hebat yang sekarang berada di Tokyo. Sudah 1 jam, ia dan anak buahnya sudah menunggu di tempat yang sudah ditentukan itu. Tapi, orang yang akan berbisnis dengannya tidak juga datang.

Karena kesal lama menunggu, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar. Namun, saat ia akan membuka pintu, orang yang dari tadi ia tunggu datang juga. "tch… kau lama sekali," ucap Naruto dengan kesal. Sementara orang yang berpakaian rapi mengenakan jas itu, hanya membungkuk minta maaf pada Naruto. "lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan bisnis ini." Ucap orang itu. mereka pun melakukan bisnis mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka melakukan bisnis itu, akhirnya mereka pun keluar dari kamar hotel itu. "baiklah Namikaze-san, senang berbisnis denganmu." Ucap orang berpakaian rapi itu. "baiklah." Balas Naruto datar. Mereka pun keluar dari hotel yang sudah mereka pakai untuk berbisnis itu. Perut Naruto terasa lapar karena kegiatan hari ini. Oleh karena itu, ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk pulang lebih dahulu. Ia akan pergi ke restoran sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Namun saat ia melewati sebuah gang kota perjalanan menuju restoran yang ia tuju, ia melihat seorang gadis sedang di ganggu oleh beberapa pemuda. Sebenarnya, ia tidak peduli terhadap hal itu. Tapi karena yang di ganggu oleh para lelaki itu orang yang dia kenal, ia harus membantunya. "hey nona, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka sambil mencoba memegang pipi gadis itu. "lebih baik kau bersama kami, bagaimana?" kata seseorang yang memakai jaket kulit hitam yang tubuhnya memiliki banyak tato. "tidak! Tolong…!" kata itu yang terus keluar dari mulut sang gadis.

"hey, lepaskan dia!" kata Naruto yang tanpa menunggu apa pun langsung memukul ke empat pria itu dengan sangat cepat. "tch… berani kau mengganggunya lagi, akan kupastikan kau sudah berada di neraka!" dan dengan tertatih, ke empat pemuda itu langsung lari. Ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang baru ia selamatkan ini. Ia sedang terisak. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah gadis yang sedang terisak itu. Dan dalam satu gerakan, ia langsung memeluknya. Isakan gadis itu bertambah keras saat berada di pelukan Naruto. "tenanglah, aku di sini. Kau jangan menangis lagi." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala sang gadis. Sepertinya kegiatan makan-makannya akan batal.

"kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto setelah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Hinata. "um.. ya. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata sambil membungkuk dan langsung bergegas akan masuk ke rumahnya. Namun, Naruto menahan pergelangan tangannya sambil membalikan badan Hinata dan…

'CUP'

Naruto langsung mencium Hinata. Hal ini langsung membuat Hinata kaget dan membuat wajahnya memerah. Setelah beberapa detik, Naruto akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata. "Oyasuminasai, Hinata. Sampai jumpa besok." Naruto pun meninggalkan tempat itu menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terkejut atas apa yang telah tadi Naruto lakukan.

'Apa…. Apa yang telah ia lakukan..? di-dia… menciumku..? tapi ini… ciuman pertamaku,' batin Hinata masih menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya, dan mukanya berubah menjadi sangat merah. Ia pun akhirnya masuk ke rumahnya yang sempat tertunda itu. ia terus melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan suara dari orang tuanya.

.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto sudah sampai di sekolah dengan menggunakan mobil sport miliknya. Saat turun dari mobilnya, seorang gadis berambut Indigo panjang melewatinya. Dan dengan cepat Naruto langsung menahannya. "ah!" sang gadis cukup terkejut karena tiba-tiba Naruto menahan langkahnya. Sementara siswa lainnya yang melihat hal itu, bergidik takut. 'dia pasti akan ditampar..' ucap salah satu siswa di sana. 'ya.. dia pasti ditampar karena seenaknya melewat ke arah Naruto.' Timpal siswa di sampingnya. Naruto yang tidak suka mendengarnya langsung berteriak pada mereka untuk diam. Seketika itu juga, para siswa yang tadi membicarakan mereka berdua langsung berlari masuk ke kelas mereka.

"a-ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit bergetar. "Ohayou, Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata. 'dia tersenyum..' batin Hinata saat melihat senyum Naruto. "Hinata! apa yang kau lakukan dengan pembunuh itu!" terdengar suara wanita mendekat dari belakang mereka. "Sakura-san," kata Hinata yang mengetahui kalau yang memanggilnya tadi adalah teman sekelasnya. Dan seketika itu juga, tangan Hinata sudah ditarik oleh Sakura menuju kelasnya. Hinata menoleh ke arah tempat Naruto berdiri tadi, dan ternyata Naruto sudah tidak ada disana.

Hari sudah sore dan bel pulang pun sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa di SMA 1 Tokyo ini, sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Itu pun yang sedang dilakukan oleh seorang wanita berambut Indigo ini. Namun ia tidak pergi untuk pulang ke rumahnya, ia pergi ke rumah temannya karena ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan dua hari lagi, atau tepatnya pada hari senin. Ia bersama ketiga temannya, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten. Rencananya, sebelum mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok perlajaran IPA ini, mereka akan singgah dulu ke sebuah café untuk sekedar makan atau minum bersama.

.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah café yang biasa mereka kunjungi bersama. "hihihi… sudah lama kita kumpul seperti ini, benarkan?" kata seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang pada teman-temannya. "ya, benar juga, Ino." Balas wanita berambut coklat dan disetujui oleh yang lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang ke meja mereka. "kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya sang pelayan itu. Karena sepulang sekolah tadi mereka sudah makan, sekarang mereka hanya memesan minuman saja. Sakura memesan jus strawbery, Hinata memesan Tea dingin, Ino memesan jus jeruk dan Tenten memesan Cola.

Setelah sang pelayan mencatat semua pesanan yang telah mereka pesan, ia pun pergi ke dapur untuk memberikan pesanan itu pada sang koki."oh nasib sial… lihat! Itu Naruto!" ucap Tenten tiba-tiba. Karena saat ia sedang memperhatikan seluruh ruangan yang ada di café ini, ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk di kursi sambil menyantap makanannya. Ia bersama kedua teman sekaligus groupnya yang berbeda kelas namun satu sekolah, Shikamaru dan Kiba. "kenapa mereka harus berada di tempat yang sama dengan kita, sih?" gerutu Ino dengan nada yang pelan karena takut terdengar oleh Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba. "… teman-teman, kenapa kalian harus takut pada Naruto-kun? dia itu tidak seperti yang orang lain katakan," Hinata yang dari tadi diam, sekarang membuka mulut dan bermaksud memberikan penjelasan atau MEMBELA Naruto dan yang lainnya. Ino, Sakura dan Tenten yang mendengarnya, merasa kaget sekaligus bingung terhadap apa yang telah dikatakan Hinata.

"hey Hinata-chan, apa yang terjadi padamu?" ucap Tenten sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan heran. "apa kau hilang ingatan? Atau, kau sudah di hipnotis, hingga tidak mengetahui bagaimana mereka itu?" Ino ikut bertanya, sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Hinata. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membuktikannya pada kalian bahwa mereka itu bukan orang sesadis yang orang lain katakan. Lihat ini, aku akan berusaha meminta tanda tangan mereka sebagai bukti!" teman-teman Hinata yang mendengarnya, SANGAT kaget dan SANGAT bingung dengan sikapnya kali ini. "hey Hinata, tunggu-" perkataan Sakura tadi terpotong, karena Hinata sudah terlanjur pergi ke arah Naruto duduk sambil membawa sebuah buku dan pensil. "masalah besar.." ucap Sakura sambil menepuk keningnya.

Sementara itu, Hinata sedang berjalan ke arah meja Naruto. Sebenarnya, ia juga takut dengan Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru. Tapi entah kenapa, perkataan tadi keluar dengan sendiri dari mulutnya. 'kenapa aku mengatakan perkataan tadi, sih! Dasar mulut sialan..!' gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah sampai di meja para pemuda itu. "hey apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut coklat yang di pipinya terdapat tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah. "umm m-ma-maaf, b-boleh ak-aku minta tanda tangan ka-kalian..?" ucap Hinata dengan sangat takut. Namun, para pemuda itu malah saling bertatapan satu sama lain. "apa? Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi?" ucap Kiba, lagi. "i-itu… boleh aku mi-minta-" perkataan Hinata terpotong karena tiba-tiba Naruto menarik Hinata untuk duduk disampingnya.

"tenanglah, di sini tak akan ada orang yang akan menyakitimu, Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata. Hal itu membuat kedua orang yang berada di depan Naruto bingung. "dia temanku." Kata Naruto untuk menjawab kebingungan yang sedang melanda teman-temannya ini. "oh, jadi dia temanmu, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto. "ya, begitulah." Balas Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"dasar baka, kalau memang benar dia temanmu, kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan nya pada kami?" kata Kiba sedikit kesal karena Naruto tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Shikamaru tadi. Sementara Naruto yang baru menyadari kalau ia belum memperkenalkan Hinata pada kedua temannya ini, hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "hehehehe, baiklah. Hinata perkenalan, mereka teman-temanku. Yang memiliki rambut nanas tapi sangat pintar ini bernama Shikamaru. Sedangkan yang disampingnya itu bernama Kiba." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata pada teman-temannya ini. "a-aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal," kata Hinata sambil sedikit menunduk.

Naruto langsung memberikan Death Glare yang sangat menakutkan pada Kiba, karena ia terus memandangi Hinata terus menerus. Kiba yang merasakan ada hawa yang sangat mematikan, langsung melirik ke arah Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat menyeramkan. "ya baiklah Naruto, aku tidak akan mengganggunya." Kata Kiba dengan lemas karena mengetahui maksud dari glare yang menyeramkan itu.

"oh ya Hinata, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Kiba. Hinata pun teringat maksud ia mendatangi meja Naruto dan teman-temannya ini. Ia lalu membuka buku yang dari tadi ia pegang, lalu menyodorkannya pada Naruto. "boleh a-aku minta tanda tangan kalian..?" kata Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ketiga pemuda itu merasa bingung dengan permintaan Hinata ini. Memangnya mereka itu artis terkenal, sampai ada orang yang mau meminta tanda tangan mereka? "memangnya untuk apa tanda tangan kami?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menghela nafasnya. Hinata pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat mulutnya ini sembarangan mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

"hahahahahaha… ternyata ada juga orang biasa yang menganggap kita orang baik.." kata Kiba sambil tertawa keras. Sementara teman-teman Hinata yang mendengar suara itu bergidik ngeri. Dan tidak lama kemudian sesosok wanita dengan rambut indigo panjang itu datang ke arah mereka. Para wanita itu menatap Hinata dengan teliti, dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "kau tidak apa-apa, kan Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil memeriksa seluruh tubuh Hinata. "Sakura-san, a-aku baik-baik saja." balas Hinata sambil duduk di kursi di samping Sakura. "hey Hinata, kenapa kau bisa senekat itu?" tanya Ino sambil mengelap keringat yang keluar di keningnya karena cemas terhadap Hinata. "aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku." jelas Hinata yang langsung menambah kebingungan pada teman-temannya

Setelah sekitar 45 menit, Hinata, Ino, Sakura dan Tenten pun keluar dari café itu. Mereka akan pergi ke rumah Sakura untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. "tadaima," kata Sakura sambil memasuki rumah itu. Di sana terlihat tidak ada seorang pun, karena orang tua Sakura memang masih kerja dan belum waktunya untuk pulang.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto sedang menyelidiki sebuah group yang sedang banyak dibicarakan orang-orang, karena mereka telah berhasil membobol berjuta-juta yen dari sebuah bank, kemarin malam. Sekarang ia sedang berada disebuah jalan raya yang sepi dan tidak ter-urus, seperti banyak coretan di tembok-tembok, banyak ban bekas tergeletak di jalan dan masih banyak lagi. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat lima orang asing yang menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam keluar dari sebuah rumah yang di temboknya bertuliskan 'Akatsuki '. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi dibalik bangunan sambil terus mengamati lima orang itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdiskusi, akhirnya mereka pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

'tch… siapa mereka.? Akatsuki… aku baru mendengar namanya.' Gumam Naruto dalam hati. Meski pun dia adalah seorang ketua dari agen rahasia yang sudah menyelesaikan banyak misi berbahaya, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama itu. Dengan perlahan, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah yang bertuliskan 'akatsuki' itu. Sambil berjalan, ia memakai jaket hitam, topi dan kacamata hitam. Ia mengintip ke dalam bangunan itu dari sebuah jendela yang sudah pecah. 'tidak ada seorang pun di dalam,' pikir Naruto. Ia mencoba memutarkan gagang pintu, dan ternyata itu dikunci. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kawat yang ada disaku celananya.

'CKLEK…'

Pintu itu bisa dibuka oleh Naruto dengan mudahnya. Meski ia melihat kalau tidak ada seorang pun di dalam rumah tersebut, ia masih tetap berhati-hati. Ia terkejut saat menemukan sebuah ruangan yang berada di bawah tanah. 'jadi di sini tempat mereka berkumpul.' batin Naruto ketika melihat masih ada empat orang lagi yang mengenakan jubah hitam. Karena mereka bukan orang biasa dan dia tidak akan menang jika melawan mereka sendiri, akhirnya Naruto berusaha untuk kembali ke markas dan membicarakan ini dengan yang lainnya. Namun saat dia berbalik badan, di hadapannya sudah ada seorang pria berambut merah yang mengenakan jubah hitam seperti orang-orang tadi, "ada yang bisa ku bantu, tuan?" katanya sambil tersenyum misterius. "ya, bisa kau mendekat?" kata Naruto dengan poker face. Pria berambut merah itu pun menurutinya. Ia mendekat satu langkah ke arah Naruto.

Naruto langsung memukul perutnya hingga ia meringis kesakitan, sementara Naruto melarikan diri dari tempat itu. "hey kalian BODOH..! ada penyusup, cepat kejar dia!" teriak pria berambut merah itu pada teman-temannya yang berada di bawah. "Sasori, kenapa kau tidak bisa menahannya..!" dan mereka pun berlari berusaha untuk mengejar Naruto. Namun dengan cepat Naruto sudah menghilang dari daerah itu.

Namun kecepatan lari Naruto masih kurang cepat, dan itu masih bisa walau hanya dikejar oleh Zetsu. "jadi siapa penyusup itu, Zetsu?" tanya seseorang berabut pirang, Deidara. Pada seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti trik sulap itu. "setahu ku, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, ketua dari sebuah group mafia 'Namikaze' yang terkenal itu." Balasnya dengan wajah datar. "jadi, menurut kalian ini masalah atau bukan?" tanya seseorang yang mengenakan topeng berwarna orange kecoklatan dengan satu buah lubang di bagian mata kanannya. Mendengar perkataan bodoh itu, mereka (kecuali Zetsu) langsung menjitak kepala pemuda bernama Tobi itu. "TENTU SAJA INI MASALAH, DASAR BAKA!" teriak semua orang yang tadi menjitak Tobi itu. Tobi langsung pergi ke pojok ruangan, dan menangis terseu-sedu.

Sementara itu, Naruto sedang beristirahat di sebuah bangku kota. Hari sudah mulai malam, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. "Na-Naaruto-kun…?" suara lembut itu terdengar ketika Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang sudah memanggil namanya. "Hinata..? sedang apa malam-malam begini masih berada di luar rumah? Ditambah lagi, kau sendiri," kata Naruto sambil mendekat ke arah Hinata. "tadi, aku sudah mengerjakan tugas kelompok, dan baru selesai sekarang." Balas Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya. "kalau begitu, aku antarkan kau pulang." Tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata.

"tapi sebelumnya, mau 'kan kau menemaniku makan? Perutku sudah sangat kosong, 'nih." Pinta Naruto. "y-ya, baiklah." Dan mereka pun memasuki sebuah restoran yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan tadi. Setelah memilih tempat yang pas, akhirnya mereka pun duduk di sana. Hinata yang baru pertama kali memasuki restoran ini sangat kagum dengan aksesoris yang sangat bagus dan bernuansa romantis. Di sana ada banyak sekali jenis bunga-bunga, terutama bunga mawar. Yang hasilnya, restoran ini tetap wangi meski tidak menggunakan pengharum ruangan sekali pun. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan pesanan nya.

"aku mau pesan yang spesial hari ini. Kau mau pesan apa, Hinata? Tenang, aku yang bayar. Jadi kau pesan apa saja yang kau mau." Kata Naruto. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum manis ketika melihat Naruto yang ceria seperti itu. "aku pesan Sashimi saja." kata Hinata pada sang pelayan. Setelah menuliskan semua pesanan mereka, sang pelayan itu pun pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba lampu yang berada di restoran itu padam. Dan yang menggantikan penerangan lampu itu hanya sebuah lilin kecil yang berada di setiap meja di retoran itu. "tenang saja, Hinata. Mereka memang suka mematikan lampu jika waktu sudah melewati pukul 8 malam." Kata Naruto yang melihat Hinata cukup panik dengan lampu yang tiba-tiba mati ini. Hinata mulai tenang setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi pesanan Naruto dan Hinata tadi. "maaf karena telah membuat kalian menunggu," ucap sang pelayan sambil menyimpan piring berisi makanan itu ke meja. "ada yang kalian butuhkan lagi?" tanya sang pelayan sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu. "tidak terima kasih." Dan sang pelayan itu pun pergi untuk melanjutkan kerjanya kembali.

"ngomong-ngomong Na-Naruto-kun, kau tahu kenapa setelah lewat jam 8 malam lampu di restoran ini selalu dimatikan?" tanya Hinata disela-sela kegiatan makannya. "mungkin mereka ingin menghemat listrik?" balas Naruto sambil menaikan kedua bahunya. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka tanpa ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Akhirnya kegiatan makan mereka selesai. Setelah membayarnya, mereka pun keluar dari restoran yang gelap itu menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

Mereka terus melangkahkan kakinya dan tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. "terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang, Naruto-kun." kata Hinata sambil sedikit membungkuk pada Naruto. "emm.. Hinata ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu," kata Naruto sambil mendekat pada Hinata. Ia lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, mentap dalam kedua mata Hinata. Hinata merasakan mukanya memanas karena di tatap oleh Naruto seperti ini. "Aishiteru, Hinata… maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"Hinata merasa sangat terkejut juga senang. Kemarin malam, Naruto tiba-tiba menciumnya. Dan sekarang, dia menyatakan cintanya, ditempat yang sama pula. Hinata hanya bisa terpaku tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun." Kata Hianta sambil menghambur memeluk Naruto. Sang pemuda yang merasa sangat senang membalas pelukan dari sang gadis. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel milik Naruto. Mau tidak mau, ia harus melepaskan pelukan yang hangat itu dan membaca isi pesan tersebut.

From : Kiba,

'Naruto, aku dengar kelompok yang kemarin malam berhasil merampok bank Nasional itu, sekarang berhasil merampok bank besar lainnya lagi. Dan mereka percis seperti apa yang telah kau informasikan. Mereka mengenakan jubah hitam dan di bagian belakangnya bertuliskan 'Akatsuki'. Jadi, apa kita harus bergerak sekarang?'

"baiklah Hinata, cepat masuk. Mimpi indah ya," kata Naruto sambil mengecup kening Hinata. "ya baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, Naruto-kun." Hinata pun masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan perasaan yang senang. Setelah mengetahui Hinata sudah masuk ke rumahnya, Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke markasnya sambil memberi pesan kepada semua anggota agar berkumpul di markas.

Lalu di sinilah Naruto, di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang dan di sana ada banyak alat yang mereka butuhkan. Dari pisau sampai sebuah pistol atau alat yang lebih berbahaya lainnya. "kalian sudah tahu 'kan apa yang sudah terjadi?" kata Naruto membuka mulut ketika semua anggota sekaligus temannya sudah berkumpul. Mereka semua menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa mereka sudah mengetahui hal itu. "jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil meneguk minuman yang sedang ia pegang. "lebih baik, besok kita mencari tahu tentang mereka terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, baru kita bicarakan tentang menangkap dan yang lainnya. Bagaimana?" usul Shikamaru sambil bersandar di sofa. "baiklah, ada yang keberatan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap ke arah teman-temannya. Karena tidak ada yang keberatan dengan usul Shikamaru, Naruto pun membubarkan pembicaran mengenai kelompok 'Akatsuki' itu. "sampai jumpa besok." Dan teman-teman satu sekolah Naruto itu pun pergi.

Naruto yang sudah lelah, langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. 'hari yang sangat melelahkan. Akatsuki, sepertinya kalian lawan yang sangat sulit. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kalian melakukan kejahatan lagi.' batin Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya sudah menutup untuk beristirahat dari hari yang melelahkan ini.

**TBC**

Ancur? Gaje? Aneh? Membingungkan? Membosankan? Please CnC..!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : Naruto, anak dari seorang ketua sekaligus pendiri agen rahasia terkenal, Namikaze Minato. Dan agen rahasia itu di beri nama 'Konohagakure'. Tapi karena di lingkungan sekolahnya (kecuali anggota Konohagakure itu sendiri) tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini, akhirnya ia malah disebut sebagai ketua mafia. Ia disebut seperti itu, karena mereka mengetahui kalau Naruto pernah berurusan dengan penjahat kelas dunia.

Arigatou Gozaimasu kepada Senpai-senpai yang telah me-review fic gaje ini, #bow 3x. Tanpa basa basi lagi, silakan kalian membaca fic ini.

**Warning** : AU,(maybe) OOC, (maybe) typo(s)

**Pir** : NaruHina

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy it..**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah menyapa hari ini. Kicau-an burung-burung menjadi alarm alami yang di buat oleh alam itu sendiri. Udara yang masih terasa sangat sejuk ini menambah kesan nyaman di pagi ini. Tapi meski begitu, seorang pemuda berambut pirang ini tidak bisa menikmati suasana pagi yang sangat nyaman ini. Hal itu dikarenakan, ia sudah harus pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mendiskusikan sebuah urusan yang sangat penting.<p>

Sekitar 5 menit, ia sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Dan di sana sudah ada teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu datang daripada Naruto. Lalu mulailah untuk membicarakan soal pembagian tim lebih dulu. Meski pun Naruto adalah ketua dari Agen Rahasia ini, namun soal mengatur kelompok, rencana, dan hal lain yang berhubungan dengan hal itu, dia atur oleh wakilnya, Nara Shikamaru. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Karena menurutnya itu hal yang sangat memusingkan. "kalau begitu kita bagi 2 tim. Neji, Lee, Chouji, kalian tim 1. Aku, Naruto dan Kiba menjadi tim 2. Kalian cari Informasi semua tentang mereka. Bila kalian bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka, lebih baik kalian memberi tahu yang lain terlebih dahulu. Ada yang ditanyakan?" kata Shikamaru setelah memberi tahu pada mereka tentang kelompoknya masing-masing. "baik, jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan, lebih baik kita bergerak. Sai, Shiho, dan Shino, Aku percayakan media Informasi pada kalian berdua. " Lanjut Shikamaru yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Dan mereka pun pergi untuk mencari semua Informasi tentang Akatsuki itu. Tim satu memilih pergi ke tempat yang sudah pernah menjadi korban kejahatan grup Akatsuki, seperti bank yang sudah pernah di rampok oleh kelompok itu, karena mungkin saja ada sebuah petunjuk di tempat tersebut . Sementara untuk tim dua, mereka pergi ke tempat di mana Naruto menemukan markas dari Akatsuki tersebut. "hey Naruto, apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Kiba yang merasa aneh dengan daerah ini. Kiba melihat banyak gedung, rumah, toko dan bangunan lainnya tidak ter-urus. Udara di sana juga tidak begitu baik karena banyaknya debu di jalan-jalanya. "ya aku yakin. Semoga saja mereka tidak pindah ke tempat lain." Balas Naruto yang masih belum menemukan sebuah rumah bertuliskan 'Akatsuki' tersebut. "Shikamaru, apa mungkin sebuah rumah bisa menghilang tanpa menghilangkan jejak dalam satu malam?" tanya Naruto sambil terus mencari. "pertanyaan bodoh. Itu hal yang tidak mungkin," kata Shikamaru memberikan jeda bicaranya. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana kau melihat rumah tersebut?"

Naruto memegang dagunya sambil berusaha mengingat tempat itu dengan jelas. Waktu itu, ia bersembunyi di sebuah gedung yang cukup besar. Lalu di bagian jalan, ada sebuah ban bekas besar yang sydah rusak. "hey Di sana! Aku dulu bersembunyi di balik gedung besar itu!" teriak Naruto yang melihat sebuah gedung yang dulu ia pakai untuk bersembunyi. Ia berani bicara seperti itu karena sewaktu bersembunyi dulu, ia meninggalkan sebuah goresan di tembok tempat ia bersembunyi itu. "BAKA, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak!" kata Kiba sambil membungkam mulut Naruto dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. "tapi seharusnya di seberang gedung itu ada rumah yang kuceritakan pada kalian tadi," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk tempat yang dulunya ada sebuah rumah itu. Naruto menggaruk keningnya menggunakan jari telunjuk. "Tapi kalian lihat, 'kan?"

Tentu saja, ini kejadian yang sangat ganjil. Karena, mana bisa sebuah rumah menjadi tanah kosong dalam waktu satu malam? Hal itu memang bisa saja terjadi, tapi bagaimana bisa sebuah bangunan hilang dalam waktu satu malam, tidak meninggalkan bekas, dan tempat kosong bekas rumah itu sudah ada sebuah tong sampah besar.

Ketiga pemuda itu pun mendekati tong sampah tersebut dan memeriksanya, berharap bisa mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk. Namun hasilnya nihil, mulai dari bagian atas, bawah, di dalam tong sampah, mereka tetap tidak bisa menemukannya. 4 jam mereka mencari, dan hanya menemukan sebuah kertas yang sudah terbakar sebagian dan yang bisa terbaca hanya '1-10.30am, gambar buku dan sebuah muka setan (muka yang sangat menyeramkan)'. Sedang sibuk-sibuknya mencari petunjuk, tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk ke ponsel Naruto. "ya, ada apa Sai?" kata Naruto yang mengetahui kalau yang menelepon nya adalah Sai.

"Naruto, ada sebuah pesan masuk ke sini, dan anehnya pesan ini tidak bisa di buka. Coba kau periksa, akan ku kirimkan pesan ini ke ponselmu." Kata Sai di balik sambungan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah pesan yang di kirim oleh Sai sudah masuk ke ponsel Naruto. "baik, terima kasih." Kata Naruto sambil memutuskan pembicaraan dengan Sai. Ia pun membuka isi pesan tersebut,

from : unknown

'hahahaha… ternyata aku salah. Aku pikir kau adalah seorang ketua mafia dan kita bisa bekerja sama, tapi ternyata kau adalah ketua Agen rahasia itu. benar 'kan, Naruto? Jika kau ingin bertarung dengan kami, kau pasti KALAH. Aku beri tahu padamu, sekarang kami tidak hanya akan merampok saja, perampokan itu hanya sebuah pemanasan saja. Mungkin... nanti akan banyak korban jiwa. HAHAHAHAHAHA….'

"mereka mengetahui kita," Kata Kiba yang ikut membaca pesan tersebut dengan nada pelan. "ya, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan tempat ini dan kembali ke markas. Mungkin mereka sedang mengamati kita." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengamati setiap gedung yang ada di sini karena merasa sedang di amati dari jarak jauh. Dan mereka pun pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju markas mereka. Ternyata, dari sebuah gedung tinggi yang tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba berdiri tadi, ada dua orang yang terus memperhatikan mereka. "apa yang harus kita lakukan, Pein?" tanya seorang wanita berambut biru pendek yang di kepalanya ada sebuah bunga, kepada pemuda berambut jingga yang di hidungnya ada enam tindik berwarna hitam. "kita nikmati saja permainan ini, Konan." Balas pemuda bernama Pein itu.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, dan yang lainnya, sekarang sudah berkumpul kembali di markas mereka ini. "jadi, apa yang kalian temukan?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, Sai yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak alat komunikasi. "aku mendapatkan info saat pergi ke toilet umum." Kata Lee yang langsung membuat Neji dan Chouji bingung. "Lee, jika kau benar mendapatkan info saat pergi ke toilet, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami lebih dulu?" tanya Neji. "maaf, aku tidak memberi tahu dulu pada kalian. Tadi aku lupa, dan baru ingat sekarang?" balas Lee sambil membungkuk kepada Neji dan Chouji. Neji dan Chouji mengangguk sedikit lalu menyuruh Lee untuk meneruskan ceriatnya tadi. "nah, sebelum aku mau keluar dari tempat itu, aku mendengar sebuah obrolan yang cukup misterius. Karena penasaran, aku mengupingnya. Dan saat orang yang mengobrol misterius itu keluar, aku terkejut karena saat mereka mengenakan jubah hitam dan di bagian belakangnya bertuliskan Akatsuki,"<p>

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu semakin memasang pendengaran mereka agar bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Lee lebih jelas. "lalu apa informasinya?" tanya Chouji sambil terus memakan kripik kentangnya. Wajah Lee berubah menjadi sangat serius. Ia menyuruh teman-temannya untuk berkumpul dan mendekat karena tak mau ada orang lain selain yang ada di ruangan itu mendengar nya. "aku dengar mereka akan meledak kan sebuah bom pada hari Senin," Lee memberikan jeda bicaranya. "Tapi maafkan aku, aku tidak mendengar mereka membicarakan soal tempat dan waktu yang lebih spesifik." Kata Lee sambil menundukan kepalanya. Semua yang ada di sana terlihat sangat kesal dan mengepalkan tangan mereka erat-erat.

"jadi, itu maksud mereka." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil dan menyimpan ponsel beserta secarik kertas yang Naruto temukan saat mencari informasi Akatsuki tadi, di meja. "mereka benar-benar menantang kita," Ucap Shino dengan nada datar setelah melihat kedua benda tersebut danmun tetap terlihat tenang dan dingin. "Shiho, Neji, bisa kah kalian bantu aku memecahkan apa maksud tulisan yang ada di secarik kertas ini," pinta Shikamaru pada kedua orang tersebut. "baiklah, kita mulai dari mana?" dan mereka pun mulai berusaha untuk memecahkan apa yang dimaksud dengan, '1-10.30am, gambar buku dan sebuah muka setan' yang ada di secarik kertas tersebut. Sementara Shikamaru, Shiho, Neji, sibuk memecahkan hal tersebut, yang lain hanya bisa diam memperhatikan mereka. Ada yang tertidur di sofa, bercanda dengan yang lainnya, mengambil piring dan pergi makan, atau tetap dia memperhatikan kelakuan teman-temannya. Karena bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa, akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sekarang ia sudah berada di daerah tempat tinggal Hinata. Sebenarnya dalam lubuk hati Naruto, Naruto ingin bertemu dengan Hinata. Tapi saat Naruto mengingat keganasan sang ayah, ia memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak mau mencari masalah dengan orang yang satu ini. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing di matanya. Ia memiliki rambut merah, dan bola mata berwarna coklat yang mengenakan jubah hitam. Tapi ia tidak mengetahui seseorang yang berambut pirang dikucir di sampingnya itu. Lama kelamaan, kedua orang itu semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto yang hanya dia memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"wow… kita bertemu lagi, Naruto." Ucap pemuda berambut merah itu sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi tertunduk. Mendengar cara bicara yang keluar dari teman di sampingnya ini, seorang pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah bisa menyimpulkan siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. "jadi dia penyusup waktu itu, Sasori-sama." Kata pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tiba-tiba dengan cepat, pemuda berambut merah bernama Sasori itu berlari ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut, terkena pukulan Sasori di pipinya hingga terpental 1 meter. "itu karena kemarin kau berani memukulku." Kata Sasori sambil menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih jatuh. Namun dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto menendang ke arah kaki Sasori lalu cepat bangun, dan memukul pipi Sasori hingga terpental jauh sampai mendekat ke arah pemuda berambut pirang di kucir tersebut.

"jangan remehkan aku." Kata Naruto sambil meludahkan darah yang ada di mulutnya. Sementara itu, rekan dari Sasori bukannya menolong, malah menertawakannya. "berisik kau, Deidara!" teriaknya pada Deidara yang masih saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Sasori yang begitu mudahnya di jatuhkan oleh Naruto. "baiklah Sasori-sama, un." Kata Deidara sambil membantu membangunkan Sasori walau tawanya masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. 'Sasori, Deidara. Cepat selesaikan tugas kalian, jangan terlalu banyak bermain.' Ucap seseorang melalui sebuah ponsel kepada sebuah alat komunikasi yang berada di kuping Deidara. Mendengar perintah itu, Deidara mengambil seseuat yang ada di balik jubahnya. "hey bocah agen! Maaf kita tidak punya waktu untuk main-main lagi, Sampai jumpa!" teriak Deidara sambil melemparkan benda yang berada di tangannya yang ternyata sebuah bom asap buatannya sendiri. Saat semua asap itu hilang, kedua orang tadi juga sudah menghilang.

"Naruto-kun..? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan, kenapa ada banyak asap di sini?" kata seorang gadis berambut Indigo, bermata Lavender sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "oh.. Hinata, Aku pikir siapa... Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja di daerah sini," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Hinata. "Dan kau, kenapa kau keluar dari rumahmu?" tanya Naruto balik. "a-aku hanya penasaran, ada ribut-ribut apa di depan rumah. Dan saat ku in-intip, ternyata itu kau, Naruto-kun," balas Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu. Mendengar penjelasan Hinata tadi, Naruto hanya nyengir sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu Hinata.

"ayo Naruto-kun, kita masuk. Kita minum teh sebentar," Kata Hinata sambil mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke rumahnya. "tunggu dulu Hinata, siapa dia?" tanya Naruto yang baru menyadari kehadiran adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi. "aku adiknya Onee-san. Namaku Hyuuga Hanabi." Balas gadis yang berwajah mirip seperti Hinata namun memiliki rambut berwarna coklat. "bicaranya di dalam saja. Ayo Naruto-kun, Hanabi-chan kita masuk." Dan mereka pun memasuki rumah yang sangat megah itu, desain rumah itu sangat baik, ditambah lagi dengan barang-barang yang ada di sana.

Mulai dari luar tadi, Hanabi terus memberikan death glare pada Naruto karena Naruto selalu berusaha untuk menyentuh Hinata."ka-kalian tunggu -sesebentar, aku akan buat teh dulu," Kata Hinata setelah sampai di ruangan tamu pada Naruto dan Hanabi. Naruto terus memandangi rumah yang sangat megah ini. Banyak barang-barang yang berasal dari merek terkenal di dunia. Rasa kagummnya menghilang ketika seseorang berbicara padanya, "hey, kau pacarnya Nee-san, Benar 'kan?" tanya Hanabi. Sayang bagi Naruto yang sedang memakan kue yang ada di meja, langsung tersedak setengah mati. Hanabi hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah bodoh pacar kakaknya ini. Karena Hanabi takut orang di depannya ini mati tersedak, ia memberi sebuah gelas berisi air putih pada Naruto dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya karena tidak mau terlibat dengan tingkah Naruto yang bodoh.

"ah… terima kasih. Kau menyelamatkan hidup ku." Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hanabi yang sudah masuk ke kamar. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia melihat sosok wanita berambut Indigo panjang keluar dari arah dapur. "Hinata, aku mau pamit." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba pada Hinata yang baru datang sambil membawa secangkir teh itu. "eh? Kau sudah mau pulang. Tapi aku sudah membuatkan teh untukmu," Ucap Hinata dengan wajah murung. Naruto yang melihat Hinata murung, dengan cepat ia mengambil cangkir berisi teh di tangan Hinata dan meminumnya dengan cepat. "Naruto-kun, teh itu baru saja di di pasak. Nanti bibirmu panas-" tiba-tiba Naruto mencium bibir Hinata sekejap. "bibirku hanya bisa panas apabila bertemu dengan bibir manismu, Hinata." kata Naruto sambil mencium kening Hinata. "Oyasuminasai, Hinata-chan." Naruto pun keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga tersebut sambil berlari.

'dasar baka, kenapa aku bisa lupa tentang Akatsuki. Dan malah masuk ke rumah Hinata.' Batin Naruto sambil terus berlari menuju markas nya. Saat sedang berlari menuju markas, tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk pada ponsel Naruto. 'hey BAKA! Kau di mana?' ucap seseorang dari seberang telepon sana. "hehehe, maaf. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar sebentar. Aku berada di…" kata Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari keterangan di mana dia sekarang ini. "sudahlah, itu tidak penting. sebentar lagi aku sampai," Lanjut Naruto sambil mematikan teleponnya.

.

"baka! Ke mana saja kau!" teriak Kiba pada Naruto saat masuk ke ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul itu. "sudah ku bilang, aku mencari udara segar. Ngomong-ngmong, ada petunjuk baru tidak?" kata Naruto sambil mengambil air putih dan meminumnya hingga gelas itu kosong karena kelelahan saat berlari tadi. "oh ya, tadi aku bertemu dua anggota Akatsuki dan sempat bertarung dengan mereka. Namun sayangnya, mereka bisa lolos." Lanjut Naruto yang membuat teman-temannya menghentikan aktivitas mereka sebentar sebelum melanjutkannya lagi

"untuk sekarang, kita akhiri sampai di sini." Naruto memberi jeda bicaranya, "Dan kalian harus bersiap untuk besok," Kata Naruto setelah beberapa jam mereka membicarakan soal penjahat ini. Tidak lama setelah membereskan semua alat-alat yang sudah digunakan, mereka pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, termasuk juga Naruto. Karena rumahnya hanya beberapa meter dari markas mereka. Jadi, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke rumahnya. "tadaima," ucapnya ketika masuk ke dalam rumah yang tidak ada penghuni lain selain dirinya ini. Setelah membuka alas kakinya, ia langsung pergi menuju kamarnya. Setelah menyimpan tas yang ia bawa tadi, ia duduk di tepi kasur sambil memandangi sebuah foto yang ia ambil sebelum menyimpan tasnya yang berada di ruang keluarga.

Di foto itu terlihat ada tiga orang. Dia bagian kiri, ada seorang lelaki yang mempunyai rambut pirang seperti Naruto, namun lebih tua. Di sampingnya, ada seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang sebaya dengan pria di sampingnya itu. Keduanya sedang memegang pundak Naruto kecil yang umurnya masih sekitar 5 tahun yang berada di antara mereka berdua. Dalam foto itu terlihat ketiga orang tersebut terlihat sangat bahagia karena mereka bertiga memperlihatkan senyum mereka masing-masing tanpa beban. Tanpa terasa, cairan bening menetes dari mata Naruto ke foto tersebut. "Kaa-chan… Tou-san.." ucap Naruto lirih dengan nada yang bergetar. Foto itu adalah foto kedua orang tua Naruto yang sudah meninggal ketika Naruto menginjak umur ke-7, bersama dirinya. "aku merindukan kalian…" akhirnya Naruto tidur sambil menyimpan foto tersebut di dadanya.

* * *

><p>Bel tanda istirahat hari senin ini pun berbunyi. Naruto langsung pergi keluar kelasnya dan menuju atap sekolah ini. Dia dan anggota grup Konohagakure, akan membicarakan soal pemboman yang akan terjadi hari ini. Saat Naruto sampai di sana, ternyata semua anggota grupnya sudah ada sebelum Naruto datang. "bagaimana Shikamaru, apa kau sudah mengetahui maksud tulisan yang ada di secarik kertas itu?" tanya Naruto menemani Shikamaru yang sedang bersandar di dinding atap sekolah itu. "mungkin, yang mereka maksud adalah…"<p>

Sementara itu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut Indigo sedang terburu-buru menuju suatu tempat. Ini dikarenakan tadi ia di suruh oleh seorang guru Sejarah untuk pergi ke perpustakaan yang berada di ujung koridor lantai 3 SMA 1 tokyo ini. Meski jam masih menunjukan waktu istirahat, namun Hinata selalu di suruh oleh guru untuk melakukan sesuatu. Entah itu, mengerjakan tugas, berdiskusi, mengambil buku, dan yang lainnya. Tapi, karena Hinata murid yang disiplin, ia tidak pernah mengeluh bila di suruh seperti itu oleh guru.

"oh, Hinata, ada perlu apa?" tanya seorang wanita penjaga perpustakaan tersebut. Ia sudah mengenal Hinata karena hampir setiap hari Hinata datang ke perpustakaan ini. "ano.. aku disuruh oleh Anko-sensei untuk mengambil sebuah buku-" dengan cepat penjaga perpustakaan itu langsung menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di sudut ruangan. "di sana tempat buku-buku Anko-senpai, kau cari saja sendiri di sana, ya?" kata sang penjaga itu sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya. Setelah mendengar hal itu, Hinata langsung pergi ke ruangan yang di tunjuk oleh penjaga tersebut .

Setelah memasuki ruangan tersebut, Hinata terkejut saat melihat begitu banyaknya buku yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Namun bagi Hinata ini lebih baik, karena buku-buku itu masih diurutkan. Dengan tenang, Hinata pun mencari buku sejarah yang di perintahkan oleh gurunya tersebut.

"APA KATAMU!" teriak Naruto setelah mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru tadi. "jadi menurutmu, bom itu ada di sekolah ini! Dan bom itu akan meledak beberapa menit lagi!" lanjut Naruto dengan nada tinggi. Saat mereka sedang membicarakan soal bom itu, Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kapal mainan yang terbuat dari kertas yang entah dari mana, datang menuju ke arah mereka. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan benda itu, Naruto langsung mengambil benda tersebut sambil memperhatikannya. Saat Naruto membongkar kapal mainan tersebut, ternyata di dalamnya ada sebuah tulisan. Dan tulisan itu berisi,

'Wahai tuan agen,

seperti yang kalian tebak, bom yang ku simpan ada di sekolah kalian sekarang ini. Sebagai pemberitahuan, Bom itu akan meledak sekitar 4 menit lagi. Tapi tenang saja, daya ledaknya tidak besar. Namun saat bom itu meledak, akan keluar api yang sangat besar, tuan Agen. oh ya.. satu lagi tuan Agen, bom itu ada 3 buah.

Salam peledak.'

"Kiba, Lee, Shino, Neji. Cepat beri tahu seluruh orang yang ada di sekolah ini untuk keluar! Sai, beri tahu Kakashi-sensei. Chouji, telepon pemadam kebakaran, ambulans dan Polisi! Cepat kerjakan!" perintah Naruto dengan cepat pada teman-temannya. Seperti yang di harapkaan, dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik, mereka sudah tidak ada di tempat itu lagi dan melakasanakan perintah Naruto. "Naruto, dia tidak berbohong. Ia mengoleskan sebagian benda yang ada di sini dengan minyak." Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya yang terlihat mengkilap karena di sana terdapat minyak. "cepat," Kata Naruto sambil berlari turun dari atap sekolah tersebut dan di belakangnya ada Shikamaru mengikuti. Saat sampai di lantai 3 Mereka berpisah, Naruto ke utara dan Shikamaru ke selatan.

Saat bertemu di lantai dua, Naruto dan Shikamaru sama-sama membawa satu buah bom yang sudah di matikan di tangan mereka. "berapa sisa waktunya?" tanya Naruto. "hanya 2 menit." Balas Shikamaru sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "sebaiknya kita turun dulu. Dan kembali lagi jika ada waktu, kita harus mengusahakan agar tidak terjadi korban jiwa satu pun," perintah Naruto. Kurang dari 2 menit, mereka sudah berada beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolah, berkumpul bersama polisi yang sudah di panggil oleh Chouji tadi.

"Kakashi-sensei, maaf kami hanya bisa menjinakan 2 bom saja. Satu lagi tidak ditemukan." Ucap Naruto menyesal pada wali kelas sekaligus ketua polisi di Tokyo tersebut. "tak apa, minimal kita bisa memperkecil daya ledak bom itu." Balas orang berambut perak dan selalu menggunakan masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh mukanya itu. Naruto melihat ada banyak murid, guru, petugas pemadam kebakaran, Ambulans dan Polisi, yang masih memperhatikan sekolah tersebut. Tanpa disengaja, penglihatan Naruto menangkap 3 orang wanita yang tidak terlalu asing baginya. Di sana memang tidak terlihat ada hal yang membahayakan, namun bagi Naruto pemandangan di tempat tersebut agak aneh. Karena perasaan itu terus ada, ia pun menghampiri ketiga wanita tersebut.

"maaf, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" kata Naruto ketika sampai di tempat itu. "eh! Naruto, maaf kami telah berburuk sangka terhadapmu. Memangnya kau mau bertanya apa?" ucap seseorang wanita berambut merah muda tersebut sambil membungkuk lalu kembali bangun ketika Naruto ingin menanyakan sesuatu. "mana Hinata?" Itulah yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Naruto dari tadi. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sontak ketiga wanita tersebut bingung. Memang dari tadi mereka tidak melihat Hinata setelah di suruh oleh guru sejarahnya pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil sebuah buku.

"kami belum melihat Hinata setelah ia di suruh oleh Anko-sensei ke perpustakaan di lantai 3." Balas Ino yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna mendengar kata-kata dari Ino tadi. Meski banyak kemungkinan kalau hinata berada di tempat lain dan tidak ada di sekolah itu, namun entah kenapa Naruto merasa kalau Hinata ada dalam bahaya. Ditambah lagi, saat ia melewati perpustakaan lantai 3 tadi ia merasakan hal yang aneh.

'DUAR…!DUAR….!DUAR!.'

Saat keadaan di luar sekolah itu tenang, tiba-tiba terdengar 3 suara ledakan bom di sekolah itu. Di lantai 1, lantai 2 dan pertengahan lantai 3. Sang pengirim surat itu ternyata bohong besar, kecuali soal akan keluar api yang sangat besar saat bom itu meledak. Mereka semua yang ada di sana tertipu oleh surat tersebut yang menyatakan bahwa hanya ada tiga buah bom padahal ada lima bom, ditambah lagi dengan getarannya sangat dahsyat hingga bisa membuat sebuah pohon tumbang. 'Hinata..' dengan cepat Naruto berlari menuju sekolah yang mulai terbakar hebat. "hey Naruto! Kau mau ke mana!" teriak Kakashi. Namun sudah terlambat bagi Kakashi untuk menghentikan Naruto. Karena, Naruto sudah pergi ke tempat itu dengan hanya membawa jaketnya yang sudah Naruto basahi. "AYO! Bergerak!" teriak seorang ketua dari regu pemadam kebakaran tersebut

Naruto terus memasuki sekolah yang sudah terbakar hebat itu sampai ke lantai 3 dan berlari menuju perpustakaan di lantai tersebut. "Hinata! di mana kau! Hinata!" teriak Naruto setelah memasuki perpustakaan yang dikatakan oleh Ino tadi. "N…Na…Naruto-kun.." samar-samar terdengar suara Hinata yang sangat pelan dari sebuah pintu yang berada di sudut ruangan perpustakaan itu. "Hinata..! apa kau di dalam! jawab aku Hinata!" teriak Naruto sambil menggedor pintu itu dengan keras. "…Na…Naruto…kun.." dan dengan keras, Naruto mendobrak pintu itu hingga hancur. Beruntung karena Hinata tidak ada di dekat pintu, karena Naruto mendobrak pintu itu hingga terpental. Ia melihat Hinata yang sudah terkulai lemas di lantai dekat sebuah, ia pingsan karena terlalu banyak menghisap asap di ruangan tersebut.

"Hinata, kau bisa mendengarku?" ucap Naruto dengan berlinangan air mata sambil mendekatkan kupingnya ke mulut Hinata. "a..ak..u, ti…dak.. ap..a..apa" balas Hinata dengan susah payah. Dengan lembut Naruto langsung meletakan tangan tangannya di punggung Hinata, dan tangan kirinya di bagian belahan belakang lutut Hinata. Naruto menggendong Hinata untuk keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut sambil memakaikannya sebuah jaket yang sebelumnya ia pakai itu. Berulang kali, Naruto harus tertimpa oleh kayu atau bahkan tembok yang sudah hancur akibat ledakan tadi, Namun ia tetap tidak jatuh dan masih terus berusaha untuk keluar dari bangunan yang sudah terbakar ini. Jaket yang menutupi tubuh Hinata, kini sudah tidak basah lagi. Dalam perjalanan untuk keluar dari gedung ini, dia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa melindungi Hinata, walau tubuhnya sendiri lah yang menjadi tamengnya. Darah sudah banyak keluar dari mulut Naruto karena sering kali tubuhnya tertimpa benda-benda berat itu. Meski begitu, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

Akhirnya, Naruto dan Hinata bisa keluar dari sekolah yang sudah setengah hancur dan masih terbakar itu. Mereka berdua langsung di hampiri oleh Kakashi, tim medis, dan teman-temannya. "tolong… u...rus Hinata leb...ih dul..u. Di-dia... ping..san karena terlalu ba..nya..k menghirup asap di sekolah tadi.." kata Naruto dengan susah payah dan lemah. Dengan cepat, mereka pun menuruti permintaan Naruto, dan membawa tubuh mungil Hinata dari pelukan Naruto yang langsung di beri pertolongan pertama oleh tim medis sebelum ke tahap pengobatan selanjutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian setelah melihat Hinata diobati, Naruto yang badannya penuh dengan luka berat itu ambruk di tempat. Teman-temannya yang kaget langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan membawa Naruto ke arah tim medis agar cepat-cepat di beri pertolongan pertama dan di obati.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai dan yang lainnya yang melihatnya, merasa sangat sedih melihat ketua mereka yang mereka sayangi itu kini terluka sangat parah seperti itu, bajunya saja sangat compang-camping karena terbakar. Lee, Kiba, dan Chouji bahkan sampai mengangis tersedu-sedu. Sementara semua siswa yang melihat kejadian tersebut, merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto karena sudah menganggapnya sebagai ketua mafia dan sering membicarakan yang buruk-buruk tentang dirinya.

Ini benar-benar kejadian yang di luar dugaan. setelah SMA 1 Tokyo, ternyata dua buah pabrik, buku dan makanan ringan yang berada di kanan dan kiri SMA 1 Tokyo, juga meledak karena bom di hari yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Woa! Maaf jadinya ANCUR, GAJE, ANEH, kayak gini #sujud-sujud. Jadi, saya minta CnC dari Readers seklian yang saya hormati!


End file.
